


Revelry

by cyanlana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Journalism, LOTS of that oops, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Twitter, a story told through many mediums, famous au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanlana/pseuds/cyanlana
Summary: All About Decoy. An exclusive look at all things Keith + Lance, along with a view into the making of their new blockbuster. Rivals on the silver screen, there seems to be more than meets the eye…Movie stars turned directors, our favorite duo is soon to be plastered across every tabloid and blogspot, and the internet can't seem to get enough. Something called #klance is trending, and Decoy hasn't even premiered yet.





	1. (INTRO) KICKOFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Internet made fame wack and anonymity cool. Frank Ocean

Luminary Now. 

**All About Decoy Exclusive**. Introduction.

By: Andrea Cillo ( _Aug 16, 20xx_ )

  


**_I_ **n vogue, is the first, and only thing that comes to mind when I hear the names Lance Mcclain and Keith Kogane. It isn't hard to imagine why. Both A-list celebrities, rocketed to fame through their talent and determination alone, it has become nearly impossible not to hear about them either online, or on T.V.

With large social media followings, loyal fans, and an abundance of wealth, they've captured the attention of millions of movie goers across the globe. They’re not planning on slowing down, if the news of their new film is anything to go by. It’s the first time the pair are to star in a movie together, even though it's been rumored they've been friends for as long as they've both been actors. This has been disputed by some, but whatever the truth may be, the release of Decoy, is much anticipated. Set to premiere in no less than 5 months, I followed the directors and actors of their new movie as they planned and brought to life, in my opinion, a unique storyline. It’s obvious to me now, after almost 2 years from start to finish, how much passion the stars, along with the rest of their cast and crew, poured into this project.

I stepped in towards the later part of their production, which is why this spans about a year of time. My hope is for this series to shed light on not only the elegant and extravagant part of what makes them and the film so lovable, but the human part. They made it easy for me. Their on-screen chemistry extends far beyond anything I initially anticipated, and their relationship is certainly one of a kind.

Series begins tomorrow and will update weekly until the release of Decoy. Published here on Luminary now’s blog, website, and limited magazine prints.

_Published, 1:31pm, LuminaryNow.com_

_Tagged: Movies, News, Celebrity, Decoy_

**_See Related Articles_ **

  
  


**Keith Kogane** **✓** @koganekeith · 15m ꜜ

_linkto.luminarynow/allaboutdecoy/dndjs.com_

T-minus 5 months #Decoy #AllAboutDecoy **_@sharpshoot_ **

🗩1.6k 🔄 10k ❤25k

  


**Kat** @Fruitkat · 7m ꜜ

Replying to @koganekeith

AKHSHJV I AM NOT OKAY. A whole series?!?!!?! AS IF you didn't 

already own my heart!

**Nessa** @Bumblenessa · 7m ꜜ

Replying to @koganekeith

?!?!?!?!?!? im???????? ???? 

**Alex** @Ago_ji· 12m ꜜ

Replying to @koganekeith

Release the movie or else (also really excited to read about it AAHH)

  


  


**Lance Mcclain** **✓** @sharpshoot · 20m ꜜ

Nah HOLD up. This is finally happening,,,, I... need to lie down..

 **@Koganekeith** #ImCrying #HowisKeithsoCalm #AllAboutDecoy _linkto.luminarynow/allaboutdecoy/dndjs.com_

🗩2k 🔄 12k ❤32k

  
  


**↳↰ Lance Mcclain** **✓** Retweeted @sharpshoot · 5m ꜜ

**#DECOY** @elliahkk · 10m

I’m so proud of you guys. I’m sure you’re both working tirelessly. Can’t wait xx **_@Sharpshoot @Koganekeith_ ** #Decoy 

  


🗩880 🔄 5k ❤12k

  


**G** @L_fannn43 · 7m ꜜ

Replying to @sharpshoot

Is everyone going to ignore the last sentence of that summary??? HELLO??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part I is up.


	2. I. KNOCKOUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie sets & memories
> 
> The simple act of paying attention can take you a long way. Keanu Reeves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I don't use twitter, though i did try to copy its format exactly for the parts where that is relevant.  
> 2\. I’m (obviously) not famous, I hardly watch movies, and I certainly do not watch/ read too many celeb. interviews, please understand that if anything seems off or inaccurate.  
> 3\. I am not a professional writer, I would love to be as talented as a professional journalist, and while i tried my best to imitate what I thought that might sound/look like, I can only do so well (lol.) This goes for the “movie script” too. Please don't judge meee.  
> 4\. Because this is a famous au, I focus heavily on the movie they are making, and how it affects their relationship, before anything else. I tried to make this as original as I could. In both conent, and delivery.  
> 5\. Ok now that that's out of the way, KSVJHVUHV THIS WAS SO MUCH WORK, literally just to make the “tweets” took ages, PLEASE comment bc that is the only thing that brings me joy in this cold world.

PAGE 58 OF 130

**DECOY** **\- DRAFT 3**

_INT. WAREHOUSE- NIGHT_

_Enter Santiago, stumbling and visibly hurt. The room is dark save for one flickering and busted overhead, which dangles precariously from the roof, it casts a shotty ring of light._

_SANTIAGO_

_(breathing heavily)_

_Vic!_

_Two masked guards emerge from the dark, both wielding weapons, they remain quiet._

_Vic steps into the light next, and there is nothing unusual about his appearance, he is unhurt._

_His expression gives nothing away, and he keeps a distance from Santiago, his captured victim._

_VIC_

_You’ve disappointed me, Santi._

_Santiago crumbles, weak and betrayed, he refuses to meet the other’s gaze._

_SANTIAGO_

_I was never prepared for it to be you…_

\---

Luminary Now. 

**All About Decoy Exclusive**. Part I.

By: Andrea Cillo 

**_“W_ **ould Santiago say that though? He’s supposed to be in shock. He wouldn’t say anything.” Lance says, mid-script reading. He hangs off his chair in a way that can only be described as childish, legs dangling over the arm-rest on one side, pen in mouth. Although I haven't known him for long, this is something I’ve noted to be a recurring theme, Lance struggles with coming to a final decision, in stark contrast to his boisterous charm and personality. It is also heavily contradictory to his co-star, Keith who…

\---

Lance skims over the writing, remembering it vividly. 

How frustrated he’d felt, when no one agreed with him, and how Keith had been the first to agree it felt was of character. _“Santiago hasn't actually been betrayed, it’s his job to be there. He’s supposed to be feeding into Vic’s ego, if anything.”_

Reading on, he’s disappointed seeing the exchange is excluded. 

“Are you reading that, again?”

He hums, still lost in thought, “Aren't _you_ the least bit interested? It’s like fanfiction, only exactly about you, and accurate.”

Keith shakes his head no, sprawled across the carpeted floor. “That sounds like a nightmare. Figures you’d like it.”

“I bet you’ve read it at least once. The journalist-- picks up on interesting stuff, I guess.” Especially about Keith.

Rolling his eyes, Keith stands, making a face at Lance’s position on the couch. “We have to scenes to act, so if you see my co-star Lance, tell him I'm waiting.”

“This is the first time we’ve been able to read it! What happens when a fan asks you about it, and you have nothing to say.” Lance counters, irrationally upset about Keith’s refusal to indulge him.

“Did you see that?” says Keith.

Lance frowns, shaking his head no.

“That was me minding my business. No one cares if I say nothing, because they're already used to it.”

It is on brand for him, Lance concedes.

\---

Luminary Now. 

**All About Decoy Exclusive**. Part I.

By: Andrea Cillo _(Aug. 17 20xx)_

**_U_ ** p until that point, I had mostly been writing in hopes of having notes to look back on, _supplementary_ observations to what I was needing to be more. Although the life of a movie star is exciting, it is busier than any 9-5, and I didn’t always have the opportunities I needed to write. Between their regularly scheduled interviews, time off, and other obligations, I had begun to worry. What was going to set apart my writing from anyone else’s? I had plenty on the movie, but what about them. Not Vic and Santi. Keith and Lance.

Observing two of Holly-woods most sought after was everything I expected it to be. They arrive in black cars, driven by chauffeurs who they apparently know well, and inconspicuously make their way through anything they need to. I knew what there was to know, favorite color, food, drink. Worst fear, fan and memory. I could recite their childhood, rise to fame. Not to minimize their characters, but I felt like a stranger, despite all of it. There was only one thing I couldn't manage to get, no matter how many attempts I made.

...

“Romance!” Lance exclaims, his face awash in a new emotion, but as an actor, I couldn't always tell when he was being genuine.

“I have a love for people, and I love love.”

“There’s no one in particular though? You're 23. You have an abundance of people who’d love to date you…” I trail off, never managing to get a concise answer. It felt like watching a conversation, rather than participate in a dialogue. Round and round we went.

“Thank you.” He beams, and offers no further comment.

If there was a misconception about Lance Mcclain, it was that he was an over-sharer.

\---

Keith watches as his fingers tightened around the phone screen. He will not scroll any further. This was weird, almost an invasion of privacy.

_He’s your best friend_ , a part of his brain says. _You could ask him any of these dumb questions yourself_.

His finger slips, hitting the screen, but the text doesn't move; the page ends there. There is nothing more.

_If Lance knew_ , says another part of his brain. _You are embarrassing._

He can hear it now, vividly clear in his mind’s eye. 

“Keith! You’re so obsessed with me, but I knew this, because you make it obvious. I’m gonna tease you about it for the next month.”

Whatever. 

Even if the article is nothing more than pop-crush fluff, he had to admit it was somewhat interesting, and he hadn’t even realized that the journalist was going to (try) prying into that. But she was right, he was more private about that than anyone, maybe apart from himself. 

He can hear Lance calling, he puts his phone away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“And we’re rolling.”

_Vic startles, now awake in his bed. The rolling of thunder outside is loud. Every few seconds the room is lit by flashes of lightning. The nightstand clock reads 2:43 am in bold red._

_On the fourth flash, Vic jolts upright, hand rushing to the firearm near his bed. He remains still, waiting for the next flash. Another crack of thunder, and in the light, stands Santiago._

_He’s visibly confused._

_VIC_

_(Quietly, to himself)_

_Are-- you..._

_SANTIAGO_

_I’m real, sorry._

_More alert, he begins to thrash out of the covers, beginning to understand the severity of the situation._

_VIC_

_Take a second to--_

_SANTIAGO_

_I wish things could have been different._

_A single shot rings out, the screen swallowed in darkness for the last time._

“Cut!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Keith groans, sitting back up in the bed, it was as uncomfortable and ragged as it was made to look. Meanwhile, Lance lowers his arm, a blinding smile on his face.

“I love this part!”

There was an action scene next, Lance’s favorite. “Yeah yeah.”

They walk off set, standing by one of the camera stations, “Stop acting like you're not as excited as I am.”

There's a big chase, cars and motorcycles and drama. It was fun, apart from the brutally long hours and exhaustion they were about to endure.

He wonders what’s going to make it into the series. What would be highlighted about his performance? About Lance’s? If others saw him the way he did. 

He then promptly kills that train of thought. It was Lance’s fault he thinks about it at all.

\---

Luminary Now. 

**All About Decoy Exclusive**. Part I.

By: Andrea Cillo 

Being a writer, I am mindful of how important it is to be aware. Not only for the sake of accuracy, but for the sake of emotion. In the words of Virginia Woolf, “Every secret of a writer’s soul, every experience of his life, every quality of his mind, is written large in his works.” Writing is about story-telling. But how could one tell a story without the theme of connection, not just to what we’re passionate about, but to whom.

Lance and Keith had a special theme in their story, and it was that their stories, crossed paths. Not only were they deeply devoted to their craft, but to each other, as partners in directing, co-stars, and friends. It becomes clear quickly, how heavily the pair relied on one another when it came to guidance, support, friendship. One of the reasons they believed in their success was because of how in sync they are. Although it wasn’t always glaringly obvious to… 

\---

**Lily** @Kool_u4LL · 50m ꜜ

Let me move my bang so I can read that again.

Keith and Lance are platonic soulmates??? TRY regular soulmates. 

Is it weird I ship it?? #AllAboutDecoy #Decoy #Decoypart1

**ej** @bbyuej · 46m ꜜ

Replying to @Kool_u4LL

Sis,,,, check the trending page. #Klance #Decoy

**T <3** @KKforever54 · 46m ꜜ

Replying to @Kool_u4LL

Lance is so cuteeeee, I might have to stan Keith after this too #HeartEyes #Decoy

  


**TRENDING**

#Decoy

related: #AllAboutDecoy #Klance

  
  


\---

This was terrible…

“This is great.” Allura says from behind her desk, a very pleased expression on her face. There is an influx of publicity, less about Decoy, and more about the two of them.

“What the hell is a Klance. And why is only Lance’s entire name it.” Keith hisses, aggressively scrolling through the stream of tweets and posts.

“Who cares, as long as it creates buzz, and it’s certainly better than attention from a scandal. Andrea is doing her job, writing what she thought to be the most important parts of your lives. Obviously, people agree it’s interesting.”

Keith continues to frown, belatedly realizing just how quiet Lance was being. He chances a look, and sees him already looking his way. He tries asking if he’s okay through some kind of telepathy mind reading, but Lance only shrugs. He seems far off, contemplative.

He is both surprised and not, at his reaction. They’ve been friends a long time, since acting school and their days helping stage crew. This is not the first time the idea that they’ve dated has come up, not by a long shot. However, it is the first time they’ve had a ship name, or a hashtag.

He surges forward in his seat, glaring across the mohagony desk, “Allura, I understand it isn’t anything more than some stupid rumor, but if it makes the people involved uncomfortable, there needs to be some kind of line.”

Allura nods, sighing, “If it really does upset you that much, I can talk to-”

“Wait.” It’s the first thing Lance has said since sitting down in here.

“Keith is speaking on my behalf.”

Obviously, but he’s not wrong.

“I mean, its not, like, terrible or anything. People know I’m not straight.”

Shaking his head, Keith pushes, “Stop-”, Lance talks over him

“But! Even if I’ve always been private about that, and my family, I guess I should've prepared myself for it to become a talking point. And I will.”

Allura smiles, appreciative. “That’s great news, Lance.”

She directs her gaze, now more annoyed than anything, towards Keith. She’s asking if there's anything else he’d like to add. There is, but he decides it may not be the time.

“Well, if you two could excuse me, I have another meeting in five.”

They leave in silence.

…

_His legs stretch on forever, Keith thinks, even if that's physically impossible, he’s sure it has to be true._

_“I can finally do a perfect split Keith.” says Lance, who is indeed doing a perfect split, folded over himself on his apartment floor. Keith thinks its a ridiculous thing to point out, considering he hasn't been able to look away for what feels like their entire relationship._

_It has to be cold down there, he muses, because his apartment has never been well insulated. Lance seems to be a mind reader when he says without prompt, “I’m not cold, but thanks for worrying.”_

_“How did you--”_

_“You get this look on your face, your nose scrunches and your eyebrow slants, very telling.”_

_He squints, unsure if Lance was just intuitive as hell, or he was saying things out loud again._

_A laugh rings out around the small room, bounces off the walls and lands right on Keith’s chest, heavy. “You’re doing it again.”_

_He fold back upward, closing his legs and standing, “Get up Lazy Pants, I’m hungry and you’re gonna buy me lunch.”_

_He grumbles something about it being too cold, Lance lowly hears. He whines, landing on top of the Keith-shaped burrito without warning. “I’m warm though.”_

_“So?” comes the smushed out reply, muted by the blanket and Lances unmoving body._

_“So? I’ll be your personal space heater. Not everyone gets that privilege Keefy Kat. I know you wanna come with.”_

_He ends up going._

…

The weather isn’t the same, as it had been years ago, it was too warm where they were currently filming for that type of weather, especially in spring. He wishes there were some consistency though, if not the smile Lance always wore. He was smiling, but his eye crinkle was hardly even showing, so it didn’t count.

Lance is looking at him too, pushes a thumb between his two eyebrows and smoothes it over, once, twice. “You’ve got that look.”

Keith follows the movement of his hand moving away, shrugs. “I think I have a reason, for once.”

“Nah.” 

Biting his tongue, he represses the urge to scold Lance for not putting himself first. Lance never had a problem brushing past tension though, and he shoves Keith's shoulder with his own as they walk along the sidewalk.

“You want waffles? I have a maker.”

They do end up eating waffles, in Lance’s hotel room near where they’re filming. He doesn’t know how he has a maker, but he doesn't bother asking.

They’re chewing in silence, skimming over lines for the millionth time, and Keith feels compelled to do something. What, he isn't sure.

“I think I need help with, a, a scene.” He stumbles over the words, almost choking on his own pathetic attempt at being inconspicuous. Lance doesn't poke fun at him though, moving a piece of waffle around on his plate.

“Oh yeah? Which one?”

He picks one at random, hoping that this would help Lance take his mind off of things for a bit.

It’s not the same when they aren't in costume, and it feels strange looking at Lance as he is, rather than Santiago's clothes. He’s wearing a button up, the sleeves rolled up and the collar popped open, his hair is mussed and curly. They really look nothing alike.

“Uh, you’re leading.” Lance says, when he takes too long.

He nods, taking a second to get into character, and looks down at the script in hand. 

“You’re reckless. It’s a surprise you haven't tripped over a rooftop at this point.”

_Santi looks down, suppressing an angry outburst, one simmering just below the surface._ “That’s a weird thing for you to say man.”

“I’m trying to give you a piece of advice.”

“Oh yeah? Or is it a warning?” _They look at each other, Vic sweating under his collar at the implication._

_But Vic stands his grown, stepping closer, it’s a sign of weakness to Santi, more than a show of strength_. “Be careful.”

Stepping back, Lance hums in disapproval, a habit he’s had since forever. “Hang on. I’m not sure if you’re playing off the mood in this scene… the best way you can.”

They wrote this scene, but it's not surprising for him to have notes. “What are you talking about?”

“Look, Vic is vulnerable, after he and Santi come clean to each other, he feels like he’s in some parallel universe, where nothing makes sense. He’s not the angry guy who he normally is, because he’s lost his sense of identity.”

They do the scene again, and Keith is impressed by how differently it goes when he plays into the vulnerability, rather than the fear.

“Be careful.” _His voice is weak, and rather than a warning it’s in honesty; Vic wants Santi to take care of himself._

The break the scene again, and Keith tries not to take too much pride in how Lance’s eyes finally crinkle at the corner.

…

“Noooo. No pictures. We get enough of that already.” He’s trying to swat Lance’s phone yielding hand away from him, hiding his face behind his free arm. 

“Yesss. You can never have too many pictures Keith. Plus you're candids always look amazing.”

“I said no! Why are you so childish.”

“Aha, too late!”

Is he actually sticking his tongue out at him? Of course. “Really mature.”

“Obviously. Anyway I was right. You look great.”

He doesn't, his hair is pointing in about a hundred different directions, and his face is read from both exertion at keeping Lance away, as well as sheer embarrassment. They were on set, people could see them. Including the journalist.

At least only the top half of his face shows though, the other half is hidden under the crook of his elbow. Lance is only showing half of his face too, but it’s from the half of his nose over his ear. He’s laughing, also slightly red in the face.

“See, you look…”

Keith peeks up from where he’s buried himself under his hood, wondering as to why he’s suddenly quiet. Lance seems fixated with the selfie, only to close out quickly, laughing again. “That's definitely going on insta.”

“Post that and I’ll kill you.”

“I’m down.”

He groans. He doesn't have time for this, he was waiting to get out of hair and makeup so that he could get into different hair and makeup. They had an interview tonight and he wasn't going to be made late because Lance can't help but goof off.

  


They were, actually, late. Lance manages to charm his way out of getting in trouble with Allura, but there's no surprise.

“He warned me! I swear, I’m to blame.” They’re sitting on a two person couch, and the harsh lights were making him sweat. He hates this, always has.

“Well thank you for coming, I’ve been looking forward to it.” The nameless host says, and Keith racks his mind trying to remember, only to come up empty. Again.

“Me too! Keith won’t say so, but he was too.”

That was… not true.

“Tell me, what’s your favorite part of being on set everyday?”

Naturally, Lance starts off, goes on about the crew, how much he loves stepping into a different person's life, whenever he wants.

The entire audience seems wrapped up in his spell, and Keith cant say he doesn't feel the same. He doesn't like attention, not like Lance, but that’s why they balanced out. He _does_ love working with people, and he certainly loved working off of dynamics, with it always changing depending on who you worked with.

Not-so-subtly, he feels lance nudge his arm, obviously trying to get him to pay attention. He feels everyone's eyes on him. Must be his turn.

He opens his mouth.

\---

**decoy!!!!** @dfhy_12 · 12hr ꜜ

Keith really doesn't give af does he. That mans says nothing ever but dont get him started about Lance… #klance #YeahImGivingIn #ItsCute

**Killa** @Itzzher4 · 12hr ꜜ

Everyone is talking about the interview but uhhh have u seen Lance’s new insta post? I loved the set costumes! #Klance

\---

Lance chews on his thumb-nail, reading the tweets from last night. He hadn't gotten a chance to even think about it until now, after the interview he’d headed straight home and knocked out. He knows Keith hasn't gotten a chance to, because he hardly opens a social media app unless to promote something or congratulate someone. 

His heart drops when the notification at the top of his screen comes through.

KEEFY KAT

New message (2)

He must’ve seen. Keith never texts him this early in the morning. He refuses to communicate in any way until he’s had a proper chance to wake up.

KEEFY KAT: mornin’ (6:14 AM)

KEEFY KAT: you think i did ok on the show last night? I didn't embarrass myself? (6:14 AM)

A streak of white-hot emotion flares up in his chest, angry and refusing to settle down. It’s the fierce protectiveness he’s always felt towards him, a need to make sure he was as happy as he deserved to be. And now, something new, a want. What they have would remain between the two of them.

Along with it, a side of embarrassment because what ‘they had’ was friendship. Oh God. Why did Keith have to be so cute.

…

Keith, predictably, and against Lance’s will, finds out about the online reaction some have decided to share.

Unpredictably, he laughs about it.

“Lance, calm down.” He’d stopped laughing, now moving closer to him, hands up and placating, almost as if Lance was about to scare.

“I'm fine, really.”

“…”

“ _Really_.”

Okay, so, Keith was known not to give a fuck. It was so totally his thing. But after reading that text this morning, Lance was sure he was going to be upset, at least, embarassed about the chatter.

Instead, he gets, “I’m not embarrassed people pointed out the obvious. I did talk about you a lot. I guess I kind of got carried away.”

His hand slides into the mess of hair near his eyes, pushing back and away. Lance watches, mesmerized. “I should be grateful really, that you didn't think it was weird.”

What the hell--

“Uhh no? Why-- what…”

Keith laughs again, this time his hand falls onto Lance’s shoulder. Warm, heavy.

“You know you're my right hand guy. I wouldn't be here without you.”

Oh. God.

  
_Why_ did Keith have to be so cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith does not have impulse control, because that is all Lance.  
> PLEASE leave me a comment, i wanna hear some feedback, good or bad. <3  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cyanlana_)  
> [tumblr](https://cyanlana.tumblr.com/)


End file.
